L'erreur d'hermione
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: Traduction d'une fic d'Inell13 Hé oui toujours...Hermione a fait une erreur..Mais comment faire pour la rattraper?
1. Chapter 1

Une erreur 

Hermione prit une gorgée d'eau tout en écoutant l'homme de loi qui se tenait près d'elle , débiter toute une litanie de mots juridiques qui ne signifiait absolument rien pour elle..Pour le moment..

Elle essaya de ne pas regarder l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table..Elle savait bien qu'il était en train de la fixer..Ses yeux ne l'avait pas quittée , depuis le moment où ils étaient entrés ensemble dans le bureau pour la conciliation..Elle s'était alors rappelée que cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Sa main tremblait tandisqu'elle mettait de la glace dans le verre, regardant le glacon fondre lentement.C'était curieux de voir quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait capter son attention.Ce glaçon était un peu comme sa relation avec Charlie.Ils avaient été comme ces cubes de glace :Indépendant , forts et assez résistants pour resister aux pressions venant de l'extérieur.

Elle avait alors 24 ans et sa carrière était reglée comme du papier à musique.Elle travaillait pour une compagnie , dans laquelle , pour son plus grand bonheur , elle devait faire des recherches et autres investigations.Sa vie amoureuse était plate et morne mais elle ne cherchait pas à tout prix à tomber dans une quelconque histoire d'amour.Jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontra Charlie sur le chemin de traverse.Même maintenant , 6 ans après , elle se rappelait très bien de leur rencontre.Il y'avait eu un regard ,une caresse légère et leur désir avait grandi.Ils avaient alors terminé dans une allée sous une porte cochère , près du magasin où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Tout avait commencé là.Au fil de chaque rencontre ils avaient commencé à se mélanger, à faire les choses ensemble , devenant petit à petit un « nous » plutôt que deux individus.Elle était tombée amoureuse..Faire l'amour avec lui était quelque chose de merveilleux et fantastique , et il était l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.Trois mois.C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu..Ils s'étaient mariés au bout de trois mois , planifiant leur vie à deux , parlant de choses dont elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée.

Cinq ans de mariage ..Cinq ans de joie et elle l'aimait toujours..Elle savait même qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.Mais elle avait commencé à se perdre elle-même, à ne plus reconnaître l'Hermione Granger qu'elle était.Elle avait du s'occuper de son foyer, de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre et cela lui faisait peur.

Elle l'aimait tellement que cela lui faisait peur…Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais retrouver celle qu'elle était s'ils continuaient à construire leur vie petit à petit.

Et un beau matin, elle réalisa que ce n'était plus elle qu'elle apercevait dans le miroir mais une étrangère.

Un mois auparavant , plus précisement trois semaines et deux jours , elle avait annoncé à Charlie son intention de partir.Qu'elle voulait se retrouver seule pour réflechir.Dire qu'il n'avait pas compris était un euphémisme. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait vu Charlie perdre son calme.Il était si furieux..Il avait essayé de la retenir ..Et elle avait vu la tristesse s'inscrire sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.Il avait essayé de la retrouver , était passé chaque jour à son bureau durant la première semaine , lui avait envoyé des hiboux plusieurs fois par jour mais elle avait refusé de lire toutes ses lettres , et ce qu'il considerait comme le pire , refusé de le voir.Elle avait juste besoin de se retrouver seule et de comprendre comment elle avait changé…Comment son mariage l'avait transformée en une personne qu'elle reconnaissait à peine.

Les lettres s'espacèrent puis cessèrent d'arriver.Et , malgré le fait qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un peu d'intimité , elle sentait que son cœur se brisait un peu plus au fil des jours.Durant six ans , Charlie avait été avec elle.Il était têtu , tenace et n'abandonnait jamais lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose.Elle avait été surprise de recevoir un papier à en-tête officiel émanant d'un avocat.Il demandait le divorce sans même lui en avoir parlé , sans même lui donner une chance de mettre les choses à plat..Elle avait été tellement stupide…

Le quitter ne lui avait rien apporté du tout à part briser lui briser le cœur.Il lui avait fallu juste deux semaines pour réaliser qu'elle ne serait jamais de nouveau Hermione si elle n'était pas avec lui.Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de partir pour se retrouver, il lui aurait juste fallu arrêter de reflechir au passé , lorsqu'elle était célibataire et une femme indépendante.Elle était differente désormais, oui , mais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

La femme qu'elle était devenue était intelligente, avait un travail interessant , avait un futur avec un homme qui l'adorait , avait une chance d'être heureuse avec un homme tel que lui.Mais il était parti.Elle soupira tristement tandisque que les glaçons dans son verre finissaient de fondre ,essayant de retenir les larmes qu'elle savait prêtes à s'écouler..Elle désirait posseder un retourneur de temps..Retourner en arrière et ne jamais perdre ce qui comptait le plus pour elle :Charlie.

« Assez »dit Charlie doucement « Partez s'il vous plaît »

Le regardant , elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle mais aux hommes de loi.Il avait une mine terrible.Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis des jours , avait une tête fatiguée et faisait bien plus que ses trente-huit ans.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il calmement , en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux , tandisque la porte se refermait sur les avocats. « J'ai essayé Hermione.J'ai tout essayé.Dieu sait que je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer pour que nous en arrivions là..Pourquoi tu es partie..j'ai pensé que c'était ce que tu voulais mais je ne peux pas..Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans me battre.Si tu veux divorcer tu va devoir te battre avec moi parce que tu es à moi..Tu es ma femme , l'amour de ma vie , ma meilleure amie..Je sais que je devrais essayer d'être un peu plus mature , que je devrais cesser de te dire de telles choses et me comporter comme un gentleman mais , tu me manques tellement »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ceci »murmura t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne , ressentant le plaisir de sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne. « J'avais juste besoin..Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'avais besoin.J'avais peur , peur de me perdre.J'ai du arrêter d'être Hermione Granger pour devenir Hermione Weasley..J'étais en train d'étouffer et je ne comprenais pas..Je n'aurais jamais du te quitter , Charlie. »

« Etre avec moi était étouffant ? » demanda t-il avec un regard chagriné. « Je ne..Hermione je n'ai jamais pensé..Je pensais que tu étais heureuse, que _ nous_ étions heureux.Et lorsque tu es partie cela a été comme si quelqu'un m'avait arraché le cœur »

« J'ai été stupide.Je pensais que je retrouverais la fille que j'étais avant en te quittant mais je ne plus elle désormais.Je suis quelqu'un de mieux je pense.Je suis ta femme , mais je suis également Hermione , juste une version ameliorée car tu m'as rendue meilleure Charlie.Je ne veux pas divorcer..Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu en es sure? » Il serra sa main dans la sienne. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir si tu reviens , Hermione..Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Se levant de sa chaise , elle fit le tour de la table , s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa lentement. « J'en suis sûre Charlie.Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione..Tellement » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau , laissant le bonheur remplacer ses larmes « Je ne te laisserai jamais partir mon amour..Nous rentrons à la maison ? »  
Elle acquiesca , prit la main de Charlie.

« Rentrons à la maison »

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Rendons à César ce qui est à césar…

( Et que j'ai complètement oublié de faire..Je viens de m'en apercevoir..Honte sur moi)

Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowlings et la fic originale à Inell13….

Voilà ma conscience est tranquille ;))


End file.
